


Flight

by run_sure_footed



Series: Mod Froglets [2]
Category: Kipo and the Age of Wonderbeasts (Cartoon)
Genre: (but in a my cousin heard this from his friend's girlfriend kind of way), First Time Flying, Frog OC - Freeform, Mod Frogs as opposed to Pond Frogs, froglets, mentioned Froglet death, original Frog character - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:36:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28298370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/run_sure_footed/pseuds/run_sure_footed
Summary: This is a short little fic but it sets up a later fic! And it's cute and sets up our headcanon that Jamack is a Weird Dragonfly Girl lol.Some background:We came up with the idea of the Frogs being split in two society-wise.Some Frogs are Mod Frogs, they leave the Pond, they fight and scavenge and protect their territory. And some Frogs are Pond Frogs, they work around the Pond, make food, clean, take care of Froglets. They're generally considered second class citizens and generally all Froglets aspire to be Mod Frogs. A few Pond Frogs have jobs that give them a fair amount of respect, like medics, mechanics, and the Frog we're going to meet in this fic. :)Again, Froglets have letter names until they're older, so Jamack is J and Harris is H.
Series: Mod Froglets [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2061339
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	Flight

_Flight_

“Class, pay attention! Today our Dragonfly Master is going to take each of you on a short ride. You will be quiet, and you will get on and off quickly. Understood?”

“Yes, sir!” the Froglets replied in unison.

The instructor snickered as he passed the Dragonfly Master. “Better you than me. I’d be bored sick.”

Jafet, the Dragonfly Master, shrugged one shoulder before turning to the Froglets. He liked Dragonfly Day. Yes, he and the dragonfly got peed on occasionally, or had to catch a falling Froglet, or listen to one scream for the entire duration of the flight—those Froglets tended not to make it to maturity—but he got to witness the thrill of each Froglet’s first time in the air. It was sentimental of him, but—as a Pond Frog—he was allowed a little sentimentality. Besides, his status was higher than the most junior fully fledged Mod Frogs. He could more or less do as he pleased.

He sat astride his favourite dragonfly, languidly watching the assembled youngsters. Some looked terrified; some looked excited. Soon he, and they, would find out what they were really made of. Aside from their first real combat, which wouldn’t happen for years, he considered the first dragonfly ride one of the best tests of a Froglet’s mettle.

Of course, he was biased.

“A,” the assistant Dragonfly Master called out the first letter name. She hoisted the Froglet onto the dragonfly and stepped back.

Jafet cued the dragonfly and she took off straight up. He allowed her to rise about a hundred feet, then took her around in a slow circle of the Froglet section of the Pond before directing her to land again. She was so well trained that she touched down in exactly the same place she’d launched from. Truthfully, he didn’t need to guide her at all—this was her third Dragonfly Day, though it might be her last. The thought saddened him—Pond Frogs weren’t expected to be quite as emotionally constipated as Mod Frogs—but one of her daughters was coming along nicely.

He felt A tremble a few times, and he was pretty sure her eyes were closed—not that he could tell, as he sat her in front of him—but she didn’t make any sound. He counted this as a success.

“You’re done,” he told her softly when she hesitated to get off.

His assistant helped her to the ground and called the next name on her list. “B.”

J waited impatiently. He was doing his best to keep still and quiet, but he was desperate to ride a dragonfly. He had snuck into the dragonfly corral a few times to visit them, and even sat on one’s back once, but he’d never been off the ground on one before.

He watched his classmates take their rides one by one, practically squirming. Of course H got to go before him and he gave his friend a gentle punch in the arm before he stepped forwards.

H frowned at J, swallowing hard. He tried to reassure himself that _everyone_ had to do this and almost _no one_ fell off, and even fewer of those died—though, of course, stories of Froglets who _had_ died on Dragonfly Day were passed around between the Froglets—but today not even numbers could comfort him.

Ok. He could do this. He just had to keep walking forward.

The assistant Dragonfly Master picked up the tiny, frail Froglet and half tossed him up onto the dragonfly.

There was nothing to hold on to! The Dragonfly Master’s arms encircled him, and he was holding the steering antennae, but there was nothing for H to actually hold! While he was still fretting about how he could brace himself, there was a sudden rush of air. It took him a moment to realize they were airborne and he felt a panicked croak welling up inside of him. He _could not_ let it out. He managed to release the air silently. He glanced over and past the Master’s arms. He couldn’t even see the ground. Satisfied that no one on the ground could see _him_ either, he closed his eyes and gripped as hard as he could with his legs until he felt a slight jolt that told him they’d landed.

He managed to paste a grin on his face as he scrambled back over to J, who was practically vibrating with anticipation. “Don’t go before you’re called!” he laughed quietly to his friend.

J gave H a grin. He couldn’t even scowl at H for teasing him. He was relieved that it had gone well for his friend—he’d really had no idea how he’d take to it and he always worried.

J had to wait for one more Froglet to go ahead of him. It felt like torture.

Jafet couldn’t help a small smile when his assistant called out ‘J.’ He’d never admit it, but he’d always been partial to Froglets who shared his letter—and this one looked especially keen. He’d suspected that a Froglet had been sneaking in to visit the dragonflies at night, but he’d never been able to prove it. He was pretty sure he’d found his culprit, though he didn’t plan on punishing him.

J forced himself to walk over instead of hopping. He sidestepped the assistant and pulled himself up on the dragonfly, seating himself in front of the Dragonfly Master. His hands automatically went to the antennae, but he stopped short of putting his hands over the other Frog’s. That was ok, the Dragonfly Master had his arms on either side of him and the dragonfly’s body wasn’t hard to stay on. Some Froglets complained that their smooth exoskeletons were slippery, but J knew it was easier to hold them where their bodies segmented.

Jafet held back a snort as the Froglet ignored his assistant and confidently placed his hands as though he was going to steer. Most adult Frogs would have slapped his hands away or at least scolded him, but he’d corrected his mistake on his own. He was a cocky little shit, but not stupid.

He could feel J shaking with excitement as he told the dragonfly to take off—if he was any more excited, Jafet was fairly certain J could have taken off on his own! He smiled behind J, remembering the thrill of _his_ first dragonfly flight. He’d been hooked ever since. Who knew—perhaps one day this Froglet would take over for him.

J laughed as the wind blew through the dragonfly’s wings, watching the dragonfly effortlessly angle them to correct their speed, keeping them steady. He was almost breathless with excitement. He’d never been so high up in his life! He’d seen dragonflies fly higher than the clouds before. He knew they weren’t going that high this time, but he knew he _could_ , eventually.

Jafet was tempted to take the Froglet on an extra-long ride, but he knew he shouldn’t. All too soon they’d landed and J’s turn was over.

After everyone had ridden but before the instructor could dismiss them, Jafet called out, pointing at the Froglet he meant. “J. Stay.”

Several of the other Froglets looked at one another and smirked. Getting called out by an adult was _rarely_ a good thing.

As the others filed away for their next class, H tried to stay behind in case J needed help, but Jafet merely waited for him to leave.

J gave H a reassuring smile. He stayed still and quiet, waiting for all the other Froglets to leave. He was cursing himself for his overconfidence now, his stomach a tight knot. This was probably about avoiding the assistant’s help, and reaching for the dragonfly’s antennae. He looked up at the Dragonfly Master, face blank.

“Oh, don’t look at me like that.” Jafet smiled at him, hopping down from his dragonfly. “You’re not in trouble. Though some Froglets might see this as a punishment, I don’t think you will. How would you like to do some work for me, hmm?” He knew it would eat into the very limited time the Froglet got to himself, but he didn’t think J would refuse. And this way he’d be able to keep an eye on the Froglet instead of him sneaking around at night. “In return, I could give you a few early flying lessons—but only if you can promise my dragonflies won’t be bothered while they’re trying to sleep anymore. But I’m sure you don’t know anything about that, do you?”

J’s eyes widened. “I’d be happy to, sir,” he said. _Early flying lessons!_ He could be the first in his Year to fly solo! He obediently agreed with Jafet when he gave him a nuanced warning about sneaking in to see the dragonflies at night. He did wonder what exactly had impressed the Dragonfly Master, though, and what had given away his sneaking into the corral at night. Was it just that he was eager? He should have kept himself in check, like a Mod Frog was supposed to.

“Good. Report to me tomorrow during your free time.” Jafet walked away, smiling to himself. He expected he’d be seeing a lot more of this particular Froglet.


End file.
